A wide variety of different types of storage systems are known. For example, some storage systems are configured to include multiple storage tiers, with different ones of the tiers providing different levels of performance or other characteristics. In such storage systems, data may be moved from one tier to another within a given storage system based on access frequency of the data or other factors. These and other types of tiered or non-tiered storage systems may be shared by multiple host devices of a compute cluster. However, problems can arise in such arrangements when paths from one or more of the host devices to the storage system are added or deleted as a result of zoning and masking changes or other types of storage system reconfigurations performed by a storage administrator or other user. In some cases, a manual intervention by a host administrator may be required in order for a given one of the host devices to determine any changes in its paths to the storage system. The storage administrator is typically not able to control this path discovery function in the host device because he or she does not have access to the requisite host credentials. Numerous manual interventions may therefore be required over time as various changes are made to the paths.